Can't Be That Other Woman
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: She can't continue to do this. Sneaking around with him with hope they'll be together. But he still continues to be with that other girl. Have you ever been in love with another girl's man? Sure you know...Two women can't have one man. NaruIno ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else. GET OVER IT!!!

A/N: Hello everyone! HARUMI-CHAN LIVES!!! I have this little oneshot that's finally about to be put up! Here it is and of course it's a NaruIno!

Summary: She can't continue to do this. Sneaking around with him with hope they'll be together. But he still continues to be with that other girl. Have you ever been in love with another girl's man? Sure you know... Two women can't have one man.

* * *

I've had enough of this. I was supposed to be his one and only. I didn't expect that things would carry on like this. But because he loves me and _her_, he can't just break up with her. Not after how much she's cried for him. Not after how much _she's_ been through.

_I Can't Be That Other Woman..._

My name is Yamanaka Ino, the secret lover of Uzumaki Naruto_. Her_ name is Haruno Sakura, the public lover of Uzumaki Naruto. She's all he ever cared about. _Her._ What about me? What about how much I struggled? Now I finally know why...

Why two women can't share one man...

_I Can't Be That Other Woman..._

It's been 3 years since we've been together. He'd visit me whenever Sakura went on missons or did anything else that would drive her away for a while. The first thing he'd do was call his friend Sasuke, tell him some secret code he developed. Of course the village heartthrob would know what to do. If Sakura came home early, he'd tell her Naruto was in the sound village, visiting a friend of his. Sasuke didn't really know what Naruto was doing. Naruto would just tell him he'd be gone for a while. And being a friend, Sasuke would do as he was asked. It was a hard-core plan, solid as rocks...

While really, Naruto was with me. The passion we'd share in those moments we had together was too amazing to described. I was his sweet little pie. His Ino-keeki. Ino Uzumaki.

When in reality, I was still just Yamanaka Ino. Single, 24 year-old woman.

But _her_, she was the soon to be Sakura Uzumaki. "The Whirlpool Of Cherry Blossoms". I wanted to be in her position. I wanted to be the only girl my Naruto loved...

Naruto wasn't always my lover though. At first we were just very good friends. Things were great at that time. I was finally getting the respect I deserved more than anything. My father was ultra proud of me and I was known as one of the best female ninja in Konoha, the pride of both Shizune and Tsunade.

He had finally gotten the title of Hokage. Tsunade had gladly gave him the position after his many, many battles. Konoha was rejoicing the moment he recieved the honor. Everyone was happy, myself included of course. But he also got the heart of the girl he loved more than anything. Of course it took some damage to her heart in order for her to give into his love.

Sakura's love for Sasuke was still tough as nails, but one event lead her to heartache. Sasuke seeked a more gentle, sweet bride. Shockingly, he found that love in none other than the shy and innocent Hyuuga Hinata. Their relationship was so gorgeous to me. He was seen as hard and cold, but her gentle personality turned him into a...tolerable man. And the revival of the Uchiha Clan was assured. I think this is was broke _her_ the most.

That's when my Naruto finally got her heart. She found love in him after he gave her comfort in her moment of weakness. Not long after, everyone in Konoha was getting engaged faster than you could even blink. There was Shikamaru's lazy ass and Temari expecting their first child soon, and even Tenten was getting serious with God knows why, Kankuro. The rest of the guys were pairing up slowly with girls, even Chouji!

Soon everyone was happily... Except me...

My depression from the thought really started to catch up with me, and soon I was a mess. Everyone noticed and asked why, but I couldn't tell them. It was him who I finally opened up to.

I only came to recieve a mission, what happened in his quiet office that day was totally unexpected... but I welcomed it without a problem.

_"Don't cry anymore Ino-san." _The smile on his handsome face was absolutely gorgeous. Gosh how those Hokage robes made his beautiful sapphire orbs glow. _"You'll find love, I promise you. You're...too pretty to remain single for so long!"_

He took my hand in his and gave me another sincere smile. I was about to walk away, but I slipped and found myself crashing into a strong muscular chest. I looked up into his eyes again, noticing how he was really starting to resemble his father. Just gorgeous. I was too drawn into him to notice that was getting closer to his face. Soon, I felt some warm lips over mine...

We kissed.

Things weren't the same after that. Naruto and I were starting to grow much closer than expected. At first it was just all about the love making. I would come to him for comfort, and he'd gladly give me what I needed. But then, one day, suddenly he whispered something into my ear, in the spur of the heat...

_I love you_... Those three words... the sweetest seduction that I ever heard. Especially off of his lips. And soon after that, he was promising me that he would one day leave her for me. But there was a problem...

He cared for her too much. She'd already had one of her lovers leave her for another... If he did it to her, most likely she'd really break. Shatter into pieces. For a while I was fine with that, but then things started really bothering me.

I was his behind closed doors. She was his behind closed doors and known to public. He could only grant me pleasure when no one was around. But he could take _her_ out to eat, go on vacations with _her_, and make sweet love to _her_.

But of course that thought would leave whenever we were together. At that time, I was all his.

After that, he'd run back to _her_.

Then I thought about it, why am I crying every night over him... He's never going to leave her. Finally, I woke up and smelt the coffee, I understand...

Two women can't share one man.

_I Can't Be That Other Woman... I can't love you down. I can't keep sneeking around..._

_I Can't Be That Other Woman... Yes I want you bad... But she needs you much more..._

* * *

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like you Ino-Keeki!" I turned over from my place on his large red silk bed to look at him. He had his bright grin on his face as always. No idea of my internal pain...

"I'm tired of this." I spat as I sat up using the sheets as a cover for my naked form. His handsome face lit up in confusion. He was about to question me I could tell, but I interrupted him. "It's either me or her."

He immediately caught on by the way his face faultered. "Ino... you know I love you---"

"LIES!" I interrupted him, venom coating my voice. "You love the sex! You could give a rats ass about me and you know it! It's all about her! It'll always be!" I felt tears go down my face. "Who am I kidding... she needs you. Sakura's such a depressive girl that she'll have a terrifying breakdown in a heartbeat... she-she needs your bright personality to keep her stable..." I wrapped my arms around myself as tears spilled down my face. I hated crying.

Naruto sat up and grabbed my arm, but I snatched it away from him. "Ino, listen to me---"

"Shut it!" I spat again as I moved to get out of the bed. "I don't even see why I bothered with you!" I turned to face him again. "You have no idea how much I've cried about this shit! The pain I go threw is unbareable! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of _you_!"

My heart skipped a beat as his facial expression darkened. "It's always about you. And it'll always be." his voice was so dark. My eyes lit up as I listened to him. _I_ was who he loved more?

He moved to pull me back down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Me and Sakura are no more, Ino-keeki." My eyes widened as I looked him in the eye. "Sakura-chan and I broke up yesterday."

My confusion was written all over my face. "Why?"

He hugged me. "She decided that we were better as friends." His arms tightened around me. "Things were never really working from the beginning. I didn't want to tell you because...well...I don't know." I almost laughed at his stupidity in such a serious moment. "So, yesterday, Sakura and I decided that we found someone else to love. Sakura-chan's found strong love with Lee. While I have you, my Ino-keeki." He buried his nose into my hair.

"Aren't you upset?" was the first thing that popped up in my head.

"Yeah, but you know me." he gave me his famous grin. "I'm good at hiding pain behind a smile! It's my way of getting over things..." his face got confused again. "That's a good thing...right?" _Damn he's too cute._

I jumped on him. "Hell yeah!" we both laughed together. All the pain in my heart at that moment vanished. I was his...Just me.

_I'm no longer that other woman... I'm his one and only woman. When the sun comes up tomorrow, I'll still be in his arms. That's how it will always be._

_I Can't Be That Other Woman... I Have To Be The Only._

_His Everything._

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! NaruIno is too cute! Please leave me and review and such and such. Now, if you excuse me...(sigh) I got some more schoolwork to kill myself over...

Zetsu: You suck.

Hinagiku: -kicks his nuts- BITCH!!!

-Harumi-chan-


End file.
